


The Prince and the Frog

by SonicGavel



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jon's a Prince and Donald's the King, Lorna's a Queen and Stephen's an Heir to a title, M/M, Stephen's a frog, The Frog Prince AU, The T's solid on Colbert for this, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: It's The Frog Prince Stewbert Edition. It's just BEGGING to be written.
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart
Kudos: 8





	The Prince and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, It'll be my first time writing a Fairytale AU with ANY ship so I really hope you like.

Once upon a Time, there lived a King and Queen named Donald and Miriam. They ruled seemingly fairly. Together, they had two sons, Lawrence, who abdicated the throne to become the Palace Financial Advisor, and Jonathan, who would grow to resent the King after his treatment of Queen Miriam, which ended with his asking for a divorce to move in one of his favorite Friends of the Court. At the same time, A fair King far away in Ireland had been killed in a freak accident with two of his three youngest sons, leaving his Queen, Lorna Baroness of Tuck and the baby of their family, Prince Stephen, to move to one of their summer homes west of the River Shannon. There, the young Prince would walk around thinking about how his life had changed. But then his life was about to change further when one day, he was picking flowers to put in a vase for a centerpiece when a witch came across him.

"Who goes and picks my lettuce weed?" The witch asked.

"I'm sorry, Madame. I was picking flowers for my mother so she'd be happy again following the death of my father and brothers. I didn't realize this was a Lettuce plant, I thought it looked like a pretty flower." Stephen had lamented. "If you want, I can plant it back." The witch pondered on what the young Prince had said and was impressed by his honesty.

"I'll tell you what, my dear boy. You can have your flowers, but you must give the weed back to me." The little Prince did just that and she took the seeds out of the weed before planting them in the spot the little Prince took it from, then took the lettuce to a cauldron. Then she began to cast a spell.

_Ribbit ribbit Leap to new heights  
Inadvertent thief with lack of foresight  
Ribbit ribbit floating on water above  
Swim in the water 'til you find your true love_

Just then, Stephen felt funny and began to fall into the water, turning instantly into a frog. He ended up swimming away from the summer house, unable to scream to his mother for help. When the Baroness saw that her little Prince hadn't returned home, she began to search for him. But it was useless as by now, Prince Stephen had found himself in a swampy pond very far away from his mother, where he lived until one day when he met Prince Jonathan.

That morning, Prince Jonathan was playing with his favorite possession, a golden ball, when he had accidentally thrown it into the pond where Prince Stephen was living. Prince Stephen saw the commotion and watched Prince Jonathan's movements.

"Damn it, that's my favorite possession. I guess there's no other choice." Prince Jonathan said as he began to strip. Prince Stephen watched as the older Prince, whose father his father had once talked about merging an alliance with before his death, as he undid his shirt, trousers, bloomers and shoes and began to dive into the gross pond. The young Prince seemingly didn't want anyone's help to get the shiny ball. Prince Jonathan was about to dive in when Prince Stephen stopped him.

"DON'T DO IT!" Prince Stephen screeched as Prince Jonathan fell back. He landed on his back on the grass, still as naked as at birth when Prince Stephen approached him. "I'm sorry I scared you like that, Sire. But the water's filthy. A man so noble of yourself shouldn't risk getting sick for a mere trinket." Prince Stephen explained.

"You're a frog and you can talk?" Prince Jonathan asked, shocked. Prince Stephen then nodded.

"Stephen Colbert, Prince of the Colbert bloodline and Baron of Tuck. We met years ago, I believe." Prince Stephen said.

"Oh my. How'd you-" Prince Jonathan was cut off as Prince Stephen dove into the water to retrieve the young Prince's ball, then he suggested to the older Prince that he dress back up before he gave the ball back.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Years ago, after my father and brothers were killed in that accident, my mother and I moved to a summer cottage west of the River Shannon. My mother was depressed for weeks, so I went to pick flowers for her. But I picked a flower that turned out to be a lettuce plant." Prince Stephen explained as Prince Jonathan redressed and took his ball back.

"Thank you for giving me my ball back. It was a present from my mother before she was thrown out in favor of my father's favorite Courtesan." Prince Jonathan said. "I owe you a favor, Prince Stephen. Come live with me."

"I would love to. But what about your father?" Prince Stephen asked. Prince Jonathan scoffed and shook his head.

"I can give no fucks about King Donald's thoughts. He chose his favorite courtesan over my mother and I'm planning on taking on his job as a King." Prince Jonathan said. "And I want you to come with me, I could use some help." Prince Stephen smiled and hopped onto Prince Jonathan's shoulder and they walked up to his Palace. When the two Princes came to King Donald though, the King was furious.

"JONATHAN! Why are you dirty? And what's that slimy beast doing on your shoulder?" King Donald asked in repulse.

"Father, this is my new friend Stephen. He saved me from getting sick after I accidentally dropped the ball Mother gave me into it during my stroll around the grounds." Prince Jonathan said. "I have offered him a place to stay and I am a man of my word. Unlike you, of course." Prince Jonathan quipped as Prince Stephen covered his mouth to keep from laughing. King Donald just stared in shock as his son walked off to his bedroom.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"This is my bedroom. Allow me to find you a pillow so you sleep right next to me." Prince Jonathan said as he found the perfect pillow for Prince Stephen to sleep on.

"Your generosity is very appreciative, Sire. But you don't really have to." Prince Stephen said.

"I want to. To prove that unlike my father, I keep my promises. And please, call me Jonathan. I remember you from when your father came to visit my father. You were six, I was seven. My brother picked on your older brother who was killed with your father four years later and I told Lawrence to back off or my mother'd ground him. Simpler times." Prince Jonathan said as he remembered his younger years. "The moment I looked at your six-year-old face, I thought "That is the sweetest, most beautiful face I've seen.", and I wanted to see more of you. But then the King disallowed the alliance." Prince Jonathan sighed.

"You really thought I was beautiful?" Prince Stephen asked.

"Both on the inside and out. The way you took care of the Palace dogs was breathtaking despite them not knowing you before. And after that accident with your older brother and mine, when you hugged me and thanked me for protecting him, my heart melted a little." Prince Jonathan said as Prince Stephen swooned.

"Jonathan, that's poetry to my ear." Prince Stephen said as Prince Jonathan sighed in awe. Just then, Lawrence came in.

"Jonathan, you're back from your stroll. How are the grounds?" Lawrence asked.

"They're very well kept as I always do, Lawrence. How do the finances look in the Palace?" Prince Jonathan asked.

"Shapely. But they don't afford the making of clean clothes. You'll have to wash them yourself tonight, because Father fired the Tailor." Lawrence said as he looked upon Prince Stephen. "Why is there a Frog on your bed?"

"He's my guest." Prince Jonathan said as he wrapped a scarf around Prince Stephen as a blanket. That act almost gave Lawrence a coronary for the financial end of the luxurious scarf. "He'll be sleeping in the same bed as me as long as I want him to, and he wants to." Prince Jonathan explained as Lawrence walked off and went out to collect taxes for the year.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That night at dinner, Jonathan prepared a place at the table for Stephen, who was honored to be sitting with him. King Donald and Lawrence on the other hand were perturbed by the sight.

"That filthy disgusting monster should NOT be sitting with you on the table." King Donald said as Prince Jonathan was giving Prince Stephen some mashed potato and salmon. "Get him off the table or else."

"Father, he's my guest. I made a promise and if you make me break this, then I'm no better than you are. As you set the example." Prince Jonathan stared King Donald down as King Donald continued to look on in disgust at the animal his son chose to bring in.

"So how'd you find your guest?" Lawrence asked.

"I can answer that." Stephen said between bites, shocking them. "I happened to be living in the swampy part of your pond in the garden since I was a little boy. I was turned into a Frog by a woman who I accidentally robbed of her Lettuce. Then just this morning, your son came across my area. He was stripping to get his ball back that he said was a present from your former Queen when I stopped him from diving in due to the bacteria that was inside the water." Prince Stephen finished.

"A DEMON!" King Donald screamed as he then got up and began to chase around Prince Stephen. Just then, Prince Jonathan got up and saved Prince Stephen from getting clonked on the head by King Donald.

"FATHER! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Prince Jonathan said as he stood up to his father yet again. "So what if he talks, he's still my guest." Prince Jonathan said as he continued to stare down his father.

"I will NOT let my son be manipulated by the Devil." King Donald said as he then snatched Prince Stephen out of Prince Jonathan's safe grasp and threw Prince Stephen into a wall in the palace, causing him to fall conscious. King Donald then stomped on Prince Stephen's legs, then walked away, telling Lawrence to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan." Lawrence said as he leaned down to pick up Prince Stephen. Suddenly, Lawrence saw the family seal of the Colbert bloodline and he gasped. "Jonathan, get him as comfortable as possible, Father's in terrible legal trouble." Lawrence said as he ran to get the King back to the scene of the crime.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You may have rendered the lost Baron of Tuck to die comatose and in pain." Lawrence said when they arrived at Jonathan's bedroom.

"What do you mean?" King Donald asked when he saw the Colbert family bloodline's coat of arms, he gasped. "My God, what have I done?" King Donald asked.

"You made me break my promise, for starters, then you destroyed what could be salvaged of an alliance between the Leibowitzes and the Colberts. We need stronger relations but you chase them away with your womanizing and your overall laziness as a father and a MAN! I want to be a better King." Prince Jonathan said as Lawrence sent word to Queen Lorna about the whereabouts of her son, who was now dying.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Queen Lorna came to the castle, King Donald was talking to her as Prince Jonathan stroked Prince Stephen's jaw.

"I've only met you twice, but I feel like I've known you longer." Prince Jonathan said as he started crying. "Seeing you again, as awkward as it ended up, I felt something brighter than when you hugged me all those years ago, I feel my soul bound to yours and I feel it breaking as yours is dying." Jonathan then leaned into Prince Stephen's ear and whispered. "I love you, Prince Stephen Colbert Baron of Tuck. I would marry you if you weren't dying.", then he kissed Prince Stephen on the mouth. Suddenly, a bright light broke through the slimy skin of Prince Stephen's form and with that, he started growing into the Adult he had grown into from being a Frog and gasped when he woke up, brain regenerated and legs fully functioning as they were before he was a frog and when he was one. When he woke up, he looked at Prince Jonathan and quickly jumped onto Prince Jonathan and they began to deeply kiss.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." Prince Jonathan said when they pulled away for a moment. "Your beauty grew with your body. Your eyes are dark as the deepest darkest woods, your lashes intensify them. Your hair is soft and black as a well of water." Prince Jonathan said.

"Your highness, we should go talk to our parents." Prince Stephen said.

"Will you marry me, Prince Stephen?" Prince Jonathan asked. Prince Stephen giggled and said yes before bending in to kiss Prince Jonathan again and Prince Jonathan gave Prince Stephen his mother's engagement ring, which was about to be given to his father's favorite when Prince Jonathan stole it. Then Prince Jonathan picked Prince Stephen up in his arms, then walked them down to the room where Queen Lorna was about to get into a huge fight with King Donald.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I've heard far enough, King Donald. Why won't you allow me to see my son? I'm going back into that room you keep him in and-" Queen Lorna was then silenced by Prince Jonathan and Prince Stephen entering the room, Prince Jonathan setting down Prince Stephen and Prince Stephen walking over to Queen Lorna.

"Hello, Mother." Prince Stephen said as Queen Lorna cried and hugged her son, cooing over how tall he'd gotten among other things.

"Oh my baby boy. Where've you been these last 12 years?" Queen Lorna cried as Prince Stephen told her everything from the witch who turned him into a frog to being assaulted by King Donald, to falling in love with Prince Jonathan.

"Thank you, Prince Jonathan of the Leibowitz bloodline, for watching over my son over the time being. Thank you for finding him, thank you." Queen Lorna then kissed Prince Jonathan on the forehead and blessed Prince Jonathan and Prince Stephen's union, in the understanding that they were to have children with Noblewomen in the future.

"As for you, King Donald of the Leibowitz line. You are to be executed by decapitation for the attempted murder of my son. And you shall suffer that fate at the same time as your favorite Courtesan and the wicked witch who turned my son into a frog." Queen Lorna ordered as King Donald was stripped of his title as King of his region and Prince Jonathan was given the title of King. The day of the Coronation, Stephen was to be his Groom and the two Kingdoms finally merged at last as an alliance between two worlds. Both Princes became Kings as Queen Lorna stepped down and Kings Jonathan and Stephen ruled together fairly and firmly with determination and kindness, never forgetting the events that transpired, leading to their union.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
